


together & apart

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Only 29 days until we're together again."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt meme on tumblr, where the challenge was to write a short drabble based on song lyrics. this is based on the following lyrics from [I Will](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ6bAHOvPH0) by The Beatles:
> 
> _Love you whenever we're together_  
>  _Love you when we're apart_
> 
> also written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #537, where the prompt was "together."

"How's New York?" 

"Kind of a bore, actually," Veronica sighs. Betty can hear the sounds of urban traffic in the background; honking cars, a yelling pedestrian. "Mom keeps dragging me to business meetings. I haven't had time to see anything else." 

"Haven't you already seen everything?" Betty teases, keeping her voice low so that her mother won't hear her. 

"Technically, yes," Veronica answers, "but everything changes so fast. Every time I come home, there's something new to see." 

"I wish I could see it," Betty sighs, trying not to let frustration leak into her voice. She'd been invited to join Veronica and her mother in New York, but Betty's mother had shot her down before Betty could even finish the question. For a few moments, Betty had thought about defying her and going anyways; she'd even begun to pack her bags.

But then reality had set in again. If she absconded with Veronica for a month, her mother would definitely call the cops to have her brought back, and that wasn't something Betty wanted on her permanent record. 

"One day, babe," Veronica promises. "When you turn eighteen, I'm bringing you here for the date of a lifetime. I've already started planning it."

"Of course you have," Betty laughs softly, struck by a sudden wave of longing. "Only 29 days until we're together again." 

"It'll go by fast," Veronica replies. "I promise. I'm not staying here any longer than I have to. I miss you too much." 

"I miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
